


Lunar Cycles

by MeltedMoonStone



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Fires, Minor Character Death, will be updated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedMoonStone/pseuds/MeltedMoonStone
Summary: Lunar Wolves are rare, and considered priceless. Getting a hold of one guarantees you instant fame a fortune. Because of this, Lunar wolves have all congregated to an isolated village far north, where nobody should be able to find them, but then one day, a band of hunters invades and burns down the village while taking prisoners and Jackson and Bambam are forced to run.Tags will be updated as chapters are addedTrigger warning will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter





	Lunar Cycles

Fire

  
All he could see was fire 

  
In the middle of the vast expanse of blinding snow and tall evergreens laid a ball of Embers glowing reds and oranges and yellows. It hurt his eyes and made them water.

  
He could hear the cries and screams of his friends, his family, and it teared his heart in two to not got back. To go and save his kin, fight off the intruders. But his instructions had been clear.

  
"Take your brother and run. Run as fast and as far as you can go"

  
Keep running and don't look back

  
But how could he do that, when the yells of the wounded echoed through the trees and planted themselves in his brain, they refused to be ignored and his wolf cried out to run back. To try and protect his people, but he could not, for that would be ignoring his alpha and that would bring a worse pain than imaginable.

  
So he ran. 

  
He held his brother in his arms. Who was kicking and punching, fighting his hold, trying to do the same thing he longed to do, to run back. But he couldn't let him. If his grip faltered for even a second, his brother would run back and he would not be able to catch him, for as much as he was strong, his brother fast, and at this moment, it would ruin them.

  
So he ignored his brother's cries, his yells and pleas to go back, and kept running.   
Every step weighed a ton, and every foot farther from home brought him pain. He felt the strings being cut, his heart strings snapping one by one as his family was taken, one by one. 

  
One by one, his kind was falling

  
There were few of them to begin with, and their power made them a prize

  
"Kill a lunar and you'll be renowned!" 

 

"Enslave a moon and no one will ever go against you!" 

 

"One of their pelts is worth more than all the gold in the world!" 

  
"Conquer the arctic lunar wolves and you will be as good as a king"

  
That is what they were. Arctic lunar wolves. And there had only been one village.    
And now he ran, away from the one place he knew, where he grew up and called it home, where his parents and brothers and sisters and cousins and friends all lived and thrived. The forest in which he learned how to hunt, in which he got his first mark, in which he made friends with many animals and nomads a like.

  
It was no longer safe. It had been raided by greedy people who wanted fame and money and glory, who cared for their riches more than they cared for their morals, who decided that they needed to burn his home to the ground and kill some wolves for pelts while branding the others for property. Who pillaged the earth to steal their gems and break their idols. The magic which ran through their veins useless against the metal of bullets and fire of gun powder.

  
All he could do was run. So he ran, and as he ran tears ran down his cheeks, sobs ripped through his throat. His brother was no better, perhaps worse for he could still see the fire from where he laid over his shoulder, and within the descending rumble of flames and silence of the forest, all animals and spirits and even gods from above watched and pitied the grief of the 2 young men whose people had been taken, whose home had been destroyed, and whose lives would be forever changed.   
  
Two arctic lunar wolves who now only had each other and would forever have to hide within the shadows or run the chance of being taken too.


End file.
